


into your world

by honeyhuimang



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggested PTSD, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, coven leader sehyoon, junhee gets turned, junhee is Trying His Best, junhee might have ptsd, nothing is explicit but, sehyoon is kinda closed off, so does byeongkwan, vampire byeongkwan, vampire donghun, vampire junhee, vampire sehyoon, werewolf yuchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhuimang/pseuds/honeyhuimang
Summary: 'as if i was possessed, i'm into your world.'when an almost naked human turns up at their doorstep, junhee panics, turning him into his own kind without having the time to think of the repercussions.kim byeongkwan died on his 19th halloween.he arose the following day.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. so sick

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first a.c.e au, so i hope you enjoy uwu

sehyoon awoke to screaming.

the vampire, born undead in the early nineteenth century, had spent the entirety of his so-called ‘life’ wandering in the grey area between living and its opposite. growing up, the coven had treated him well. he learned how to hunt efficiently, tame familiars and drink without making a mess. the mansion was a vast, desolate place, yet sehyoon didn’t mind. he had frederick, the long-eared owl, and an endless stash of books tucked away in the library. it was bleak, but that was life amongst the undead.

then, junhee came. 

the boy was human, only twelve years of age, and had simply been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. he was too young to turn, and so, they kept him.

park junhee was sehyoon’s first ever friend.

to sehyoon’s surprise, junhee (like most humans) aged quickly. it was as if the boy had been replaced by a fully grown man overnight, the years passing in what felt like the blink of an eye. eventually, in the summer of 1822, the coven’s leader concluded that it was time for the living to join the undead. 

park junhee died on his 21st birthday.

he arose the following day. 

surprisingly, junhee adapted to the vampire life faster than sehyoon could have imagined. the sudden changes from his vampire to bat form were jarring at first, and the urge to feed drove him insane, but like most things, it got better with time. 

eventually, they fell into a routine.

sehyoon would coop up in the library with frederick and his books while junhee went about his business. the two wouldn’t speak for days, but then, the hunger kicked in. often times, sehyoon sat silently through junhee’s animated conversation as they traveled to the outskirts of the forest. the trek was long, but the prey was undoubtedly better there, and the two would drink their fill. once satisfied, they would return home, only to repeat the cycle again.

it was strange, but so were they.

for countless cycles this routine continued, until the day it couldn't. 

the winter of 1836 had been nothing out of the ordinary. prey was hard to find due to the harsh climate of the season, but they made do with what they had. the path through the forest was slippery with ice, and the crisp air felt cold even to sehyoon’s dead skin. 

the door was open when they arrived home.

junhee muttered a soft _‘weird’_ under his breath as they stepped into the mansion, the vampires hanging up their coats before going their separate ways. 

sehyoon tried to ignore the silence that hung in the air as he walked to his room. the usual chatter of his fellow coven members was nowhere to be found, and the atmosphere lay static. the vampire had only made it half way up the stairs when he heard junhee’s panicked shriek from the opposite side of the house.

“ _hyung! there’s been a break in!_ ”

racing down the stairway, the puzzle pieces began to fit together in the vampire’s mind. the open door, the abandoned hallways, the uncomfortable atmosphere; it was all beginning to make sense. sehyoon found junhee in the study that belonged to their coven leader and his own father, lord kim. the younger vampire sniffled, hands trembling and eyes welling with tears.

“they’re gone, hyung.”

the signs of struggle were eminent across the room. papers were scattered, vases smashed and chairs knocked over. nail marks had been scratched into the once pristine desk, and priceless paintings lay torn in their frames. nothing remained, save for a single stake that lay discarded on the floor.

junhee mourned the death of their coven. for weeks on end, the vampire weeped, rarely leaving his room and refusing to feed unless absolutely necessary. his already sharp cheekbones began to hollow, and his eyes lost the little life they had to begin with. on the other side of the mansion, sehyoon carried on. no tears were shed, and he fed as normal. 

it was clear that junhee was more human than sehyoon could ever be.

eventually, they recovered.

days turned to months, months turned to years, and soon enough, three decades had passed in a heartbeat.

no one came, and no one left. 

until yuchan. 

the wolf boy arrived on their doorstep in the spring of 1864, clothes torn and skin cold from the rain. the then stranger had sobbed into junhee’s shoulder as soon as he stepped into the mansion, the boy claiming he’d been turned some time ago and knew nothing of his past life. he had no control over shifting 

junhee vowed to take him in.

sehyoon wasn’t sure. 

the vampires had never come into contact with a werewolf before, and had no knowledge on how to accommodate for one, let alone raise the creature. sehyoon cursed junhee’s caring human nature and was tempted to turn the boy away until he was met with large, sparkling eyes welling with tears. instead, the vampire did the only thing he knew he could do.

he wrote a letter.

lee donghun was a powerful man. the vampire had lived alone in the south for hundreds of years, isolated from the rest of the world. he was smart, well educated, and spent many decades of his life researching the creatures that roamed the night. sehyoon had never met the vampire personally, but his father spoke fondly of him.

lee donghun was their only hope.

two weeks later, lee donghun arrived on their doorstep.

the elder vampire immediately made a strong impression on both junhee and sehyoon, the two fascinated at how he was able to control yuchan’s urges to shift and hunt. within days, the werewolf had almost transformed from a feral animal into a harmless puppy. 

they expected donghun to leave, but he never did.

yuchan didn’t either.

for the next 150 years, the four creatures became a family of sorts; donghun carried out his research from the mansion’s study, while junhee and yuchan went about their own business, typically involving some form of mess, followed by some not-so-discreet giggling. sehyoon usually remained locked away in his library, with frederick on his shoulder and a novel in his hand.

and so, sehyoon awoke to screaming.

it was evident that the screams didn’t belong to any of his coven members (he’d known them long enough to tell), so sehyoon immediately launched himself from his coffin, racing towards the drawing room where the commotion was heard. pushing the room open, the vampire froze at the sight before him. 

park junhee, blood staining his lips, eyes wide in panic.

and a boy. 

a human boy, dressed in some skimpy outfit sehyoon couldn’t identify from where he stood in the doorway.

“junhee… what in lord’s name do you think you’re doing?”

the younger vampire blinked, wiping furiously at the blood that was beginning to collect at the corner of his lips. 

“h-hyung, seriously i… i-it’s not what it… i swear, i panicked, i didn't m-mean to, he just-”

stepping fully into the room, sehyoon sighed deeply. the human lay face down on the hardwood flooring, body contorted at an extremely uncomfortable angle. the outfit the boy was wearing was unlike anything sehyoon had ever seen before. it was late in the year, yet the hunan’s legs were completely exposed, save for a pair of fishnet stockings that had been torn to shreds. he wore a tiny black dress which covered almost nothing, and a pair of broken cat ears sat nestled in his ashy blonde hair. sehyoon couldn’t see the human’s face, but he could just about make out two deep puncture wounds on the side of his neck. the deep shade of crimson blood lay stark against the boy’s porcelain skin. 

“jun-ah… what have you done?”

junhee’s lip began to tremble, the vampire trying to find the right words to say. “they broke in, hyung,” he began, voice wavering slightly. “th-there were so many of them, i… we haven’t seen humans in s-so long and…” the vampire paused, swallowing thickly, fingers tugging at a loose thread on his waistcoat. “it… it reminded me of the first time.”

sehyoon’s lifeless heart wrenched at the memory.

“th-they left this one behind… i’m sorry. i… i-”

“jun-ah, _don’t_ ,” sehyoon cut off the younger vampire with a stern voice. “you panicked. i’m not upset with you. we’ll get the human to a spare room and deal with this issue when he rises, okay?” 

junhee sniffled, nodding in defeat.

kim byeongkwan died on his 19th halloween.

he arose the following day.


	2. slow dive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two !! i might be slow on updates from now on bc of college but i hope u enjoy :)

**_‘so he just turned him?!’_ **

**_‘well, that’s what he told me…’_ **

**_‘what an idiot.’_ **

**_‘don’t be quick to judge, pup, he’s still pretty shaken up about it.’_ **

byeongkwan arose with a pounding in his skull and a throbbing in his neck. the blonde groaned, face scrunching as he tried to get away from the noise.

**_‘shh… he’s waking up, be quiet.’_ **

**_‘you’re the one being loud, hyung-‘_ **

**_‘shhh!’_ **

eyes slowly blinking open, it took byeongkwan a few moments to adjust to the low light of the room. his throat felt dry, incredibly so, and there was a new found sharpness in his mouth which he couldn’t quite pinpoint. not taking note of the two figures stood before him, the boy’s eyes slipped shut once more.

“hi!”

the boy felt sick, and cold, and hungry, and the voices were far too loud for the migraine he currently had.

“oof, you look rough.”

byeongkwan huffed.

“yuchan, leave him be.” another voice spoke, further away this time. “ you've gone through quite the change, little one.”

_ ‘change?’  _ byeongkwan pondered, deciding to open his eyes for real this time. a boy (yuchan?) sat close to his face, grinning from ear to ear. a large set of canines sat heavy in his smile, and his eyes glowed an icy blue in the darkness. 

the blonde jerked away, scrambling to get as far away from the creature as possible.

“get away from me!”

byeongkwan wanted to cry, his shrieking doing nothing to help the pain he felt all over. the creature- boy-  _ thing _ in front of him sat back, brows furrowing and lips forming a pout. with doe eyes sad and glistening, he looked like a kicked puppy.

“ _ channie _ , be careful pup. the little one is scared.”

byeongkwan wanted to cry.

and cry he did. 

unable to control his sobs, byeongkwan pushed himself further into the corner, knees pulled tightly to his chest. the pounding in his skull was increasing rapidly, and his neck felt as though it was on fire. scared was too weak a word to describe how he was feeling, because byeongkwan was terrified. 

“could you go and make some of that lavender tea for me, pup?” the second man spoke softly, placing a hand on the blue-eyed creature’s shoulder. “and be careful when you bring the tray upstairs. we don’t want a repeat of last time now, do we?”

as soon as he was asked, the young creature left obediently, the door shutting behind him with a soft  _ click.  _ this man was similar in height to the boy that had just left, yet he appeared to be older and more put together. whereas the younger creature had long black hair pinned away from his face, this one had a mess of shaggy brown hair swept into a bun atop his head. instead of billowing shirts and baggy trousers, he wore a neatly tailored suit and shoes polished to perfection. peering up at the man before him, byeongkwan took note of the emerald green eyes that sparkled back. 

“w-what  _ are  _ you?” he sniffled.

“we’re vampires.”

“ _ we _ ?”

the man hummed a small noise of confirmation.

“yes. sehyoon, junhee and myself.” he paused for a moment. “and now you, too.”

byeongkwan swallowed thickly. things were beginning to click into place in his head, but he didn't want to accept it just yet.

“w-what… what about him? uh… y-yu-yuchan? ch-channie?”

chuckling softly, the man’s lips tugged into a soft smile.

“ah, yes. yuchan. he’s a werewolf.” he pulled an armchair to the side of the bed before taking a seat. “he’s harmless though. just a big puppy we all have to look after. don’t you worry about him.”

if only it was that easy. 

“ _ so _ , enough about us. what's your name, little one?”

sniffling quietly, the blonde wiped away at his tears with the back of his hand.

“b-b-byeongkwan.” he stuttered, voice still fragile, throat still dry. “k-kim byeongkwan”

“hmm. a unique name for a unique boy life yourself, i'm sure.” he paused for a moment. “my name is lee donghun. it’s very nice to meet you, byeongkwan.”

unable to answer, byeongkwan began to tug at his sleeves mindlessly. it was only then that he noticed that the clothes he was wearing were not his own.

“those are sehyoon’s old pyjamas,” donghun offered, as if reading byeongkwan’s mind. “he outgrew them decades ago, so i assumed that he wouldn’t mind.”

the boy nodded softly, taking a closer look at the delicate embroidery that lined the cuffs.

“your clothes have been washed and are hanging out to dry, by the way.” donghun added gently in a fruitless attempt to make byeongkwan feel more comfortable. “human clothes really are  _ strange _ nowadays.”

with his tears reduced to small hiccups, byeongkwan shook his head gently.

“i-it’s a halloween costume…” he whined, voice small and shaky.

“ah. i see. still, showing that amount of skin would be _illegal_ in my day.” donghun laughed at his own joke, byeongkwan struggling to find what was so funny. “it was a black cat, i presume? judging by the ears and tail you were wearing.”

the blonde nodded softly once again.

“hmm. how fun.”

eventually, yuchan came back with a large pot of tea. ‘ _ be careful, little one,’ _ donghun had warned as byeongkwan went to gulp the beverage down. ‘ _ this won’t fill you up, but it’ll make you feel better.’  _

so byeongkwan drank. cup after cup, he downed the tea until the pot was bone dry.

almost immediately, the pounding in his skull had been reduced to a simmer, and the burning skin on his neck cooled to a mild heat. a sudden tiredness came over him too, a warm blanket of fatigue nestling in his bones. his eyelids were heavy, and his brain filled with a thick fog.

within minutes, the boy had fallen asleep once more.

  
  


>>>

the next time byeongkwan woke up, he felt heavy and cold. unfortunately for him, he lay in the same room, tucked into the same bed, while wearing the same pyjamas, none of which belonged to him. this wasn’t some dream, this was real life. 

“hello.”

the voice, although soft, made byeongkwan jerk in surprise. it was unfamiliar, definitely not the voice of donghun or yuchan, so byeongkwan rolled over in his bed to face the room.

he was greeted with red. 

if he was on edge before, byeongkwan tensed completely as crimson eyes stared at him from the opposite side of the room. this man was shorter, and slimmer in build in comparison to the two he had met the previous day. his hair, similar to yuchan’s, had been braided neatly, long strands falling past his shoulders. his jawline was sharp, cheekbones sharper, and his skin seemed to glow in the low lighting of the room.

“who are you?” byeongkwan asked, voice barely a whisper. 

the vampire hesitated for a moment, eyes casting down onto the floor.

“park junhee,” he finally stated, voice straining, laced with fear. “i’m the, uh… the one that turned you.”

in an instant, byeongkwan’s blood ran cold.

“s-so this is  _ your  _ fault?” he asked, brows knitting tightly together. 

the vampire -  _ junhee -  _ shifted uncomfortably, taking a lip between his fangs.

“i’m _sorry_ , byeongkwan, i really am, _honestly_ ,” junhee pleaded as if he were about to cry. “it’s just that… humans are _scary_ , and there were _so_ _many_ of you, and you were _everywhere, and they left you behind, and i just-”_

the vampire inhaled sharply.

“it brought a lot of bad memories back.”

blinking slowly, byeongkwan began to feel pity for the vampire, despite the constant throbbing on the side of his neck. still, it would be difficult to accept an apology immediately, having been turned and all.

“but… weren’t you a human once too?”

sighing deeply, junhee nodded a ‘ _ yes’.  _

“a lot can happen in two hundred years, believe me.” 

it was clear to byeongkwan that the vampire was just as terrified as he was, and the blonde couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to make the once-human feel this way. junhee left before he could ask any questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @honeyhuimang !!


	3. under cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i’m back lol, would yall be interested in a moodboard for this au ??

there was screaming again. 

sehyoon wasn’t asleep this time. the vampire sat in the library as usual, fireplace illuminating the pages of the novel he was reading for the hundredth time. he’d been sitting alone for hours now, slowly reading through the worn pages in peace, the cozy atmosphere of the library keeping his cold heart warm.

but then the screaming started.

it was a normal part of the turning process. byeongkwan would become manic with hunger, fangs sharpening and venom collecting in his mouth. he’d scream and kick and claw at anyone in his way in his attempt to find something to eat, while donghun and junhee would hold him down into the mattress. in a hurry, yuchan would run to find fresh blood in the forest, draining an animal or two into a large cup that byeongkwan could drink from. if the blonde was allowed to follow his instincts, the woodlands’ wildlife would be near extinct in almost no time, so they had to be careful. on the youngest’s return, byeongkwan would become feral, nails digging deep into the other’s arms at the mere scent of blood. eventually, once he’d had his fill, the new born vampire would black out, unconscious for hours, even days on end. once awake, he’d be fine for a few days, but then, the cycle would continue once again.

at least, that’s what sehyoon had heard.

he didn’t want to meet the baby bat just yet. 

as the sun rose, the noises stopped. 

just as sehyoon was beginning to pack up his things, the door creaked open, revealing a disheveled junhee. the vampire stepped into the room, crimson eyes nervously scanning the room before landing on him. 

“well… you seem to be quite the mess,” the elder hummed amusedly.

junhee scowled.

“not funny, hyung. i feel like shit.” 

standing abruptly, sehyoon made his way to the fireplace, extinguishing the already dying flame before turning to face junhee once more. 

“hm. well, i still don’t understand why you insist on keeping him.” sehyoon didn’t say his name. “the kid seems to terrify you.”

junhee shifted uncomfortably.

“it’s only channie who does, i swear. if donghun-hyung wasn’t so whipped for him, he’d probably be gone by now.” the vampire swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “besides, channie and i were humans once too, right?” 

sehyoon scoffed, grabbing his novel to return it to its rightful place on the bookshelf nearby.

“channie? maybe, but  _ you _ ? i’m beginning to doubt it. you fear humans as if they’re completely foreign to you. you share their genetics, and yet they make you sick. it’s  _ bizarre _ .”

junhee inhaled sharply.

“hyung,  _ don’t.  _ you watched be turn and you know it. it’s just…” he sighed. “the last time we saw humans here it was when…  _ you know what happened _ . there’s no denying that humans are terrifying creatures, even if i was one once.”

sehyoon’s heart broke inside his hollow chest.

“hm… i suppose you’re right.” 

•

“so, how come i haven’t met sehyoon-ssi yet?” 

byeongkwan lay nestled on the couch between a pile of cushions and a half-asleep yuchan, thriving from the warmth that the boy radiated. junhee lay on the couch opposite, head in donghun’s lap as the elder scribbled into his journal. it’d been a few days since he’d fed, and the blonde was only starting to feel a little better after the whole ordeal. 

“i’d say that he’s been busy, but yesterday i caught him reading dracula for the eighteenth time.” donghun sighed. 

“really?” yuchan asked, punctuated with a soft yawn. “but he  _ hates _ vampire stories.” 

“ _ exactly _ .” 

“he’s probably bored out of his mind.” junhee huffed, rolling onto his side to face the others. “sitting in the same seat for two hundred years can’t exactly be thrilling.”

donghun cackled at that, eyes crinkling into sparkling half moons as he threw his head back. the elder vampire shifted slightly, placing his journal and pen onto the side table. junhee huffed as he was jostled around.

“listen,” the vampire in question sighed, red eyes glistening in the candlelight of the room. “sehyoon-hyung likes to brood in his library all day, every day. you’ve been here, what… a month? it took him days to meet donghunnie-hyung and he actually  _ asked _ him to come.”

yuchan hummed in agreement.

“yeah. but he’s really a big puppy once you get to know him.”

byeongkwan made a soft noise of acknowledgement, nuzzling his cheek into the werewolf’s long hair. he took a delicate braid between his fingers, twirling it mindlessly.

“aren’t you the pup, channie?” junhee teased, fangs glistening as he smiled.

“mhm,” the boy in question replied, grinning widely. “ _ your  _ pup.”

donghun gagged.

“listen. i love you both immensely but would you  _ kindly _ shut the fuck up.” donghun’s complaints fell short with the lopsided smile still gracing his lips.

“ _ shhhh _ , you love it really, hyung.”

”no. now be quiet, you're traumatising byeongkwan.” 

•

the sun was beginning to rise as byeongkwan finally slipped out of the parlour. bidding his goodnights ( _ which were in fact his goodmornings _ ) to the others. vampires didn’t need to sleep every night, but the blonde had grasped onto as many habits from his human life as possible, and so, he wandered down the dimly lit hallways in his quest to find the room that he’d claimed as his own. 

byeongkwan wasn’t really sure where he’d taken the wrong turn.

the vampire had been trapped in his thoughts, mind wandering away to moments of his past life while his feet wandered through the corridors. the mansion was huge, of course, and one wrong turn had led him to a side of the manor he had never seen before. with curious eyes and feet moving on their own accord, byeongkwan continued down the hallway, marvelling at the portraits that hung proudly on the walls.

eventually, he came to a door.

it stood tall and proud at the end of the hallway, arching high towards the ceiling. intricate designs had been carved into the door frame, unlike anything byeongkwan had seen around the rest of the mansion. there the vampire stood, frozen in time as he explored each detail of the doorway, wondering what it could possibly hide.

but then, the door opened.

the man who stood before him was the definition of nobility, with his straight posture and strong build. he wore clothing similar to that of the others, but instead of the saturated colours byeongkwan was used to, he was dressed in dark, heavily embellished silks. silver jewellery adorned his ears and wrists, matching the buttons of his waistcoat and the thin chain hanging from his neck. his hair, although much shorter than yuchan or junhee’s, curled slightly around the nape of his neck, dark fringe falling into his eyes, of which shone a striking gold.

byeongkwan’s breath hitched in his throat.

_ kim sehyoon. _

the blonde locked eyes with the elder vampire

“..you must be byeongkwan.”

sehyoon’s eyes seemed to bore into his soul, the gold shimmering in the light of the rising sun. byeongkwan simply nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

“hm. i can see why donghun called you ‘little one’.”

and with that, sehyoon walked away, pushing past byeongkwan without sparing a second glance. 

_ ‘fucker’ _ , the blonde huffed internally, still frozen in some state of shock. ‘ _ i’m not even that short _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ honeyhuimang !!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @honeyhuimang !!


End file.
